wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Goteki 45
Goteki 45 are an Anti-Gravity racing team from the Hawaiian artificial island of Makana. They were once infamous for their violent tactics and their ship designs generally on the slow side and heavily armored. They would return in Wipeout Pure as the home team of Makana. History Goteki 45 was founded in 2095 and entered competition in the F7200 League. Goteki were one of, if not, the most aggressive teams to ever compete, with ships that had far stronger shields at the expense of performance. Also, the pilots Goteki hired seem to favour violence over actual racing. It was rumoured that Goteki had been founded to undermine anti-gravity racing. If this was true, it massively backfired. The sports popularity grew with the more aggressive style of racing (which may have influenced the direction of the succeeding F9000 League). Before an investigation took place, the Goteki base was destroyed by unknown bombers in 2137. When Makana was rebuilt to accomodate the FX300 League, Goteki was reformed in 2195. The new team will look to change their aggressive ancestry for the benefit of the whole island as well as the team. As a result, the Goteki team are at the financial par with other, more established teams and their new facilities at their base of operations are literally packed with equipment that's ahead of the curve. The newly developed FX350/FX400 class craft has shown good speed-handling balance and superb acceleration in pre-season testing, too, leading Goteki 45 Director of Operations Keao Manumaleuna to announce the team's new motto – Future Proof. And don't they look it. FX400 Message Future Proof. At Goteki 45, that is our mantra for the upcoming FX350 and FX400 campaigns. In preparation for the new leagues, we have developed an all new race craft which exceeds the performance of its predecessor in every category. During pre-season testing at our home tracks on Makana it is clear that we are now more than ready to take the world by storm. Success for the Goteki 45 team and for our loyal support has been long overdue. With the 2207 campaigns we intend to deliver winning performances that will secure the reputation of Makana as the global centre of Anti-Gravity Racing. Appearance, Evolution & Stats The Goteki 45 in Wipeout 3 appears to be a basic dual-hulled craft. This is one of the most durable craft in the game. However, it is not capable of going at high speed. The team continued to use the design principles of their original ship in Wipeout Pure. One notable change is the design of the ship, as it is dual hulled, but they meet as if its a single hull craft. Its strong thrust makes it able to jump off the start line, and its shield strength is matched only by Triakis and Tigron. The Goteki 45 as it appears in Wipeout Pulse and HD, which is a revamp of the Wipeout 3 model. The Goteki 45 is a dual-hulled ship, fairly simple but good aerodynamic design. It is usually one of the best thrusting ships in the game. Despite its superb thrust, its handling is not designed for navigating sharp corners, especially at high speeds. Also, it does not go that fast. The Fury prototype shows the ship a real enhancement on speed and a little improvement on handling. Gallery Goteki.png|Goteki 45 logo from Wipeout 3 Goteki pure.png|Goteki 45 logo from Wipeout Pure Goteki 1024x768.jpg|Goteki 45 poster from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *Their HQ location, Makana, in real life, is a mountain located on the northern shore of Kaua'i, Hawaii. Category:Teams